


No Expiration Date Listed

by theotherdoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, On Hiatus, Prostitution, Protective Lucifer, Religious Guilt, Teacher-Student Relationship, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/theotherdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Nick Milton never thought their lives would be so altered after meeting the Winchester bothers. Pastor Novak questions his faith after a chance encounter with Dean as he's walking the streets. Nick is sure there is something wrong with him after he experiences inappropriate feelings for Sam during a counselling session after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Expiration Date Listed

**Author's Note:**

> Note the Underage Warning!

_After several months of late night talks with Dean at the church, one inconvenient morning Cas gets a phone call..._

“Are you really sure you want to do this Pastor?” The officer hesitated as he reached for the key to the cell. “You know he’s just taking advantage of your kindness. I never seen him around here before but that don’t mean it isn’t his first time. Ones like him don’t change with preaching and guidance, he’ll be in here again sooner or later.”

“I understand officer but I assure you it’s really is a mistake.” He leveled his gaze at the young man in the cell, “Isn’t that right Dean?”

The kid knew he was in no position to argue, it was his own damn fault for straying out of his normal area. He could only be thankful that the cops on this side of town didn’t know him and that the pastor had enough good sense to continue his charade of a onetime error in judgment. “Yes, sorry Pastor. I didn’t know what I was thinking.” He did his best to sound humble instead of sarcastic. Fortunately, it was enough to convince the cop he was repentant and the man opened the door to the cell and shooed him out. He just thanked his stars that they hadn't called CPS.

Dean didn’t know if it was for the officer’s benefit or for Castiel’s own piece of mind but the older man placed a hand on his shoulder has he steered him out of the station and muttered loud enough to be heard, “We are going to _talk_ about this when we get back to the church.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the officer nod in approval and Dean let the older man guide him to the car he shared with his cousin. He sat quietly in the passenger seat as they drove and Dean was surprised when the older man pulled up to his house instead of the church. As if reading his mind the Pastor commented, “If you remember what day it is then I can’t exactly show up with you looking like that.” Dean blushed darkly as he recalled it was _Sunday_ morning. He had called Castiel right before the morning service.

“Oh God, Cas I didn’t realise.” The pastor was used to Dean taking the Lord’s name in vain by now. The slight twitch in response was for the familiar way that youth shortened his name; he was alarmed at how it made him feel to be called that.

Dean wondered what excuse the older man had given to get out of attending services that morning. “Plus Sam called my cousin last night when you didn’t come home. The reason I was able to get to the station so fast was that I was already out looking for you. He was very worried about you. He’s at our house right now.”

“Well if he’s there then why are we here?”

“You smell … ripe … and you look horrible. I didn’t think you would want your brother to see you like this.” Dean blushed again as he realised Castiel was right. He usually snuck into the house in middle of the night and cleaned up before letting Sam know he was home. He couldn’t be around his little brother with the filth of other men covering him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 17, Sam is 13, Castiel is in his early 30's and Lucifer is in his late 30's


End file.
